


The Book of Life

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Het, Romance, Rosh Hashanah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth celebrates Rosh Hashanah during the expedition's first year on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a backup fic for the swficathon, with the prompt 'homesickness by either John or Elizabeth (or both) during their first year on Atlantis, maybe because of a holiday.' The holiday I chose was Rosh Hashanah. If you have any questions about things I've written here, check out [Judaism 101](http://www.jewfaq.org/index.htm) for a good guide to Orthodox Judaism. The details should be pretty accurate. I've also included a lexicon of unfamiliar terms at the bottom of this fic.
> 
> While not Jewish myself, Mr. Havoc is (which I point out to say that I've spent a fair amount of time learning and trying to understand Jewish traditions in order to, y'know, experience them), and I've double-checked myself against some good resources. (What? The Jewish Book of Why totally works as a source. But, no, that's not my only source.) I've tried to be sensitive to the widely varying traditions of Judaism while also being accommodating to what we've seen on screen, but it seemed most fitting to make Elizabeth a follower of the Reform tradition. Also, in the context of a 1000-word or so fanfic story, it was easiest for me this way. Also, down at the bottom, I have a lexicon of terms and informational links, as has been requested.

It's not that Elizabeth misses Earth, per se, but there are certain things that were just easier when they were there. Keeping Lantean time and the Gregorian calendar reconciled was difficult and time-consuming. Keeping both of those calendars reconciled with each other, and then adding the other calendar systems necessary for the cultural traditions of the various members of the expedition was a nightmare.

Her headset beeps, and Elizabeth taps at it. "It's half an hour from sunset on Earth," says Radek. "Are you coming?"

"On my way." Elizabeth shuts down her laptop, then stands and picks up a small cardboard box. She waves to Peter on her way out the door, then strides through the corridors of Atlantis.

They're quiet at this hour. Most people aren't willing to be out and about at three in the morning, Lantean time. John Sheppard, however, isn't most people.

"You're up awfully late," says John, from somewhere behind Elizabeth. She pauses, then pivots around on one heel, unable to stop a smile. He looks almost mischievous to her, like catching her outside of her office is unusual. Of course, now that she thinks about it, it _is_ rather unusual. "Someplace to be?"

"It's almost Rosh Hashanah," says Elizabeth. "So we're celebrating."

"Yeah, I suppose you'd want to do that," says John. She sees a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Want company?"

"I'd like that," says Elizabeth. She studies John as he ambles toward her. When they were back on Earth, or when they'd _thought_ they were back on Earth, Elizabeth had mentioned she'd missed attending Temple services with her mother.

"I have no clue what to expect," John warns her.

"Between Radek and I, I think we can give you a pretty good guide to the High Holidays," says Elizabeth. She nudges him with her shoulder, just a bit. She's a little more comfortable on Atlantis. It's nice to feel more relaxed around her subordinates.

The glint in John's eyes whenever he looks at her makes her wonder what he's thinking, but she hasn't gotten up the courage to ask. She may later tonight.

***

"Well," says Radek, eying John dubiously. "You might feel a little silly wearing a kippah, but then we'll only be seven short of a minyan, not eight."

"We're observing Reform rules," says Elizabeth, looking a little smug. She's Reform, and Radek is Conservative. "Women count toward a full minyan."

"We didn't want a mechitzah here," says Radek, shrugging. "My mother had an orange on her seder plate for years."

"And well she should," says Elizabeth, nodding firmly.

"I don't get it," says John. He frowns. "I had a Jewish roommate in college. I went to his family's house for Passover. You'd think that would mean that I'd get this. Orange? Seder plate? What?"

"It's a different holiday entirely." Elizabeth pats his arm and smiles at him. "I'll explain later."

"Does that mean you're going to have breakfast with me later?" asks John, grinning at her.

Something in Elizabeth's stomach lurches, and she gives him a quelling look that does nothing at all. "People will talk," she says, though they already do. She depends on Peter and Chuck for information on what no one will say to her face, and there are some very interesting - both true and untrue - rumors flying about the expedition. Some of those center on her and John.

"So what?" asks John, and Radek clears his throat. John gives him a dark look.

Elizabeth flips open the lid of the cardboard box. A bag of dried apples, a jar of honey, and a small loaf of challah sits inside it. "We're not running low on flour yet, thank goodness," says Elizabeth. She's not sure what the source of the eggs is, but the bread seems to have worked out.

"I thought we were out of honey," said John. He looks eager to have some. She doesn't blame him; they've been running low on Earth sweets, and while the Athosians have some very delicious desserts, they're just not the same.

"I reserved some for religious observations," says Elizabeth. She pulls out the loaf and puts it on a napkin as Radek gets out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "There are other supplies reserved for other members of the expedition."

"Better hope no one hears about _that_," says John. He doesn't sound upset, but Elizabeth gives him a sharp look anyway.

"I'd better hope that no one objects to ensuring that _all_ the cultural practices of the planet are equally respected," says Elizabeth.

"Hey, I'm Mr. Respectful," says John, holding his hands up. He looked around, rather obviously searching for anything to change the subject to. "Anyone walks in on this, they're going to think it's a date."

"Then I'll disabuse them of that notion," says Elizabeth. She's trying not to grin as she unpacks the candlesticks.

"Got it," says John, as Radek chuckles. Then he hands John a kippah, and Elizabeth can't hold back any longer. The look on his face is too amusing.

"It's a beanie!" he exclaims, perching it on the back of his head. "Almost."

"Everyone says that," mutters Radek.

***

"Walk you back to your quarters?" asks John, as Elizabeth packs up what's left of her share of the supplies.

Radek gives them a quick wave and leaves, taking the empty wine bottle and dirty glasses with him. Elizabeth knows he's off to spend time with someone, but he hasn't confided yet who he's seeing.

"I'd like that," says Elizabeth. It's five in the morning now, with dawn lightening the sky at the edge of the horizon. She's got a lot of work to do when she gets back into her office, but staying up this late means she's cleared most of her backlog. She can sleep late tomorrow. Well, today, she supposes.

It would be nice to take the whole day off, but there's too much to do when you're running an international expedition, you're cut off from home, and you're fighting a war with an enemy that bested the Ancients. She's not sure what the sages would say about that. She does what she can.

There are a few early risers making their way through the halls, mostly scientists rising early to avoid running into Rodney. He's hell on anyone that's late. Most of them assume that Elizabeth and John are on their way to a meeting. Almost all of them clutch mugs of coffee or Athosian tea.

It's easy enough to smile and nod. Elizabeth pretends to be nonchalant, but she's all too aware of how far John is from her - half a foot, as a matter of fact. The way he's swinging his arms means he's trying to resist the urge to put his hand on her lower back.

She tries to be patient until they get to her quarters. No one is coming down the hall, so he slips inside with her.

"I wondered if you were going to celebrate," says John. He smiles down at her after the door closes. "I had Radek slip me that Jewish calendar program he wrote up."

"Nice," says Elizabeth. He backs her up toward the door, and she doesn't stop him. "Did you want to see what all the fuss was about?"

"I thought I should get an idea of how my girlfriend celebrates her holidays." When Elizabeth's back is solidly against the door, he leans down to kiss her.

"Mphf." It's all Elizabeth manages to get out as she drapes her arms over his shoulders. When he pulls away, she eyes him. "Aren't we a little old to be referring to each other as girlfriend and boyfriend?" she asks.

"Probably," says John, smirking. "So, what do you say? Happy New Year?"

"Shana tova," murmurs Elizabeth. She draws him down to her for another kiss.

\--end--

Lexicon &amp; Informational Links  
Note: The lexicon definitions are copied right off the Judaism 101 page linked in the author's notes.  
Challah - A sweet, eggy, yellow bread, usually braided, which is served on Shabbat and holidays.   
High Holidays - The holidays of Rosh Hashanah, the Days of Awe and Yom Kippur are commonly referred to as the High Holidays or the High Holy Days.   
Kippah - The skullcap head covering worn by Jews during services, and by some Jews at all times, more commonly known as a yarmulke.   
Mechitzah - The wall or curtain separating men from women during religious services.   
Minyan - The quorum necessary to recite certain prayers, consisting of ten adult Jewish men. See Group Prayer.   
Seder - The family home ritual conducted as part of the Passover observance.

[Rosh Hashanah](http://www.jewfaq.org/holiday2.htm)   
[Passover](http://www.jewfaq.org/holidaya.htm)   
[The origin of the orange on the seder plate.](http://www.miriamscup.com/Heschel_orange.htm)


End file.
